


Test Drive

by keysburg



Series: Agent Carter S2 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Crack, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Light Femdom, Sex in a Car, peggysous, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy takes Howard's car -- and Daniel -- for a ride.</p><p>Inspired by S2 promos/not S2 canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/gifts).



“Where are we going, Peg?” Daniel didn’t know anything about her plans for the evening, other than what time she was picking him up. He had noted dimly that car she arrived in was nicer than he had expected, white and perfectly shiny, but as he approached he was quickly distracted by the woman in the driver’s seat. She always looked perfectly lovely, even in the middle of a case or a fist fight, but the dress she was wearing tonight was something special. It was the same shade of purple he had started to think of as her signature, but it was a finer fabric than her usual no-nonsense wear. Silk, he thought, and he longed to brush his fingers against it. Instead he focused on getting to the other side of the car as smoothly as possible, placing his jacket in the back seat and climbing into the passenger seat of the car. 

“I’ve spent so much time running around L.A. on this case, but I haven’t really gotten to see any of the sights. I thought we might take in a program at the Griffith Observatory. Have you been up there yet?” Peggy smelled like lavender, her light perfume filling the car in the heat of the afternoon. He took a deep breath, trying not to seem too obvious, and shook his head.

“I haven’t been up there for anything that wasn’t work related. It turns out that being chief of an SSR office doesn’t leave you much time to play tourist either. I wasn’t aware that you had an interest in astronomy, though.”

“After our recent case, I now know the kinds of things the glamour of the movie business can hide. And I find I am loathe to take in a picture. Besides, knowledge of the cosmos can come in handy. They used the observatory during the war to train pilots, you know. After the war I was part of the team that cleared the last Hydra outpost of artifacts, just outside Austria. Some of the Hydra devices had magnetic fields that would interfere with navigation, and we couldn’t figure out how to turn them off. I ended up having to navigate through a hundred miles of the Bohemian Forest by landmarks, stars and moon alone.”

That was his Peg, a very practical reason behind even her pleasant pastimes. “And they’re pretty,” he said. She nodded as she shifted gears and began to drive up into the hills, and she sounded amused as she answered him. 

“Yes, Daniel, they’re very pretty.”

The winding road up to the observatory provided regular glimpses over the valley as they climbed. The sun had already begun to set as they started out, and by the time they reached their destination it was almost full dark, only a slight glimmer visible at the horizon. As the sun set, lights had winked on in the valley and now it was carpeted by shimmering lights. Peggy pulled into a parking spot very close to the building. It was easy because there weren’t any other cars in the parking lot.

“This doesn’t look very promising,” she said. “If you want to wait, I’ll run up and check the door.” He nodded, and she ducked out of the car. She was only being considerate, but he hated that he could still only move so fast with his crutch. Instead of dwelling, he looked over the valley, blazing with light. In the distance he could see the dark line of the ocean, with only one or two points of light floating beyond it. Peggy was back in the car before he had decided if the ships those lights shone from were headed out to sea or back in.

“I called yesterday, and they were supposed to be open until 11 PM tonight. There’s a note on the door saying they had to close unexpectedly. Sorry, I didn’t mean to drag you up here for nothing.”

“I don’t know,” Daniel said. “The view’s pretty good.” Now that she was back in the car, he was admiring how her hair curled softly around her face, just visible in the vanishing light. She smiled, seeing him look at her, and turned the ignition a quarter turn so the dash lights came on. She put on the radio too, soft and low. 

“I have to confess, I’m not too disappointed, she said softly, looking over the valley. 

“The mountains do make an interesting change from New York, that’s for sure.” She hummed in what might be agreement.

“And not only do we have a lovely view, this car does have a few special features I was hoping to try out. And I do owe you a drink.” Peggy reached for the dash and flipped a switch. Neat as you please, a hidden compartment dropped down beneath the glove box, practically in his lap. It contained a bottle of champagne and two glasses. 

“I guess I don’t have to ask who you borrowed the car from. I’m afraid to ask about the other switches,” Daniel sighed. He unstrapped the bottle and examined the label. “This is good stuff, though. Can’t let it go to waste. Shall I?”

“Please.” Peggy reached over him to pull the glasses out and held them on the bench seat between them while he rolled down the window. He held the bottle outside the car as he popped the cork, although fortunately it didn’t fizz too much. He splashed a bit in each glass and set the bottle in a shallow cylinder attached to his door, clearly meant for that purpose. 

“What shall we drink to?” he asked.

“How about another case solved and a lovely warm California night?” They clinked glasses and then sipped the champagne while overlooking the twinkling lights below. Perry Como crooned softly on the radio “...please be tender, and darling, surrender…”

“It looks very peaceful,” Peggy observed. 

“It does. Of course, we both know better. Those lights hide grief and pain, corruption and cruelty. I thought when the war ended we could look forward to peace, but working for the SSR I feel like all I see is misery and malice.” He drained his glass and refilled it. Peggy watched him with thoughtful eyes.

“I don’t know. There’s good things too. There’s family and honor. Teamwork and respect. Companionship. Love.” 

“Love?” He shifted in his seat to turn his body toward her more fully. 

“Maybe.”

“Peggy--”

“Daniel--” They spoke at the same time, and she honest-to-God giggled. Margaret Carter, top SSR agent, giggled nervously. “Go ahead.”

“No, you first, please.” The view was forgotten; he couldn’t look away from her dark eyes.

“When you got reassigned out here, I thought we had missed our chance. Now that I’m here, I don’t want to wait another minute. ” He was going to ask a question but as he opened his mouth, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. They were warm and soft and while she caught him off guard, it was hardly unwelcome. He slid his left hand into the curls at the nape of her neck and leaned into the kiss. She made a little pleased sound and deepened the kiss as she shifted along the seat toward him. He tried to move toward her too, but managed nothing but whacking the prosthetic on his right side against the champagne compartment. He winced, and Peggy pulled away. Leave it to the blasted thing to spoil the mood. He set his glass on the dash, trying to not let his hand shake.

“I’m sorry, I should have thought,” Peggy said. She flipped the switch again so the compartment rotated back into the underside of the glove box. He watched in dismay as she drained her own glass and set it on the dash, then he looked down, too embarrassed to look at her. He didn’t have very long to be disappointed before she slid along the bench close to him again, her hips settling a scant inch from his. He looked up again, surprised, and saw something in her eyes that said more than words could communicate. When she slid the fingertips of her hand up along his jaw, he took the hint and leaned in to kiss her again. As his lips caught hers, her hand reached his hairline, fingers sliding against his scalp. They tightened in his hair and he responded by kissing her harder, his hands going to her waist to pull her against him. The silk dress felt even better under his palm than he had imagined, warmed by the heat of her body. He felt more than heard her moan of approval; the feel of her body next to him and her evident desire stoking his own. It was not what he expected and more than he could have imagined.

When the kiss wound down they were both breathing hard, and he pulled back to see her face, pupils wide and cheeks flushed with arousal. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” Daniel asked, brushing her hair from her face. Peggy deserved better than some frantic groping in a car. She smiled wickedly and shook her head.

“There’s a few more features in this car I think we should test out.” She took a firm grip on his shirt in her right hand and pulled him in to kiss her again. He felt her reach around him with her left arm, heard a click of another switch, and then she was dragging him down by his shirt. They landed horizontal on their sides, still kissing, the back of the bench seat sudden flat. He was already dizzy from champagne and the beautiful woman in his arms and the sudden shift in position made him quite breathless. He dragged his lips reluctantly from hers for another breath, realizing as he did so that his hands had slid up her sides from her waist to just under her arms, his thumbs a mere hair’s breadth from her generous breasts. She slid her left hand up along his back to his shoulder.

“Okay?” she asked, leaning in to press a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He huffed a little laugh.

“You surprised me, that’s for sure, but it seems ungentlemanly to complain.” There was a question on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t find the words to ask it before she kissed him again. Well then. Daniel slid his right thumb over the gentle swell of her breast, her soft moan in response providing enough of an answer. She followed it up with sliding her hand down his back again to cup his buttock, pulling his hips against her. She surprised him again by rolling onto her back and pulling him with her with that grip and the hand still caught in his shirt. 

Fortunately, she was on his good side and he managed to plant his foot on the floor to roll his hips against her. As he did so, it felt like his prosthetic leg caught something on the dash, but he was too distracted by the sudden flashing lights to worry about it. Planting his hands on either side of Peggy’s shoulders, he looked out the windows left and right for a patrol car. He had his SSR badge with him, thank goodness, but this was still an embarrassing situation to be caught in. He didn’t see anything outside the windows. Then he realized Peg was laughing underneath him. He looked down to see the lights playing over the skin of her face and décolletage were not just red and blue, but green and orange and purple, all the colors of the rainbow. She was looking past him, and he turned his head to follow her gaze. And there was a goddamn mirror ball imbedded in the roof of the car, no bigger than a baseball; a little light played over it as it spun, projecting shifting colors.

“So that’s what the fourth switch does,” Peggy said, still laughing. Daniel shook his head and rolled away from her, over onto his back. Laying on his back on a very comfortable reclining bench seat, in a very nice car, looking at a mirror ball, he had to laugh too. 

“I don’t know if Stark is a madman or a genius,” he said with a sigh.

“He’s both,” she said firmly, sitting up to flip the switch back to the off position. Neat as you please, the little light went out, and a little door slid back over the whole contraption. When Daniel looked back at her, she was eyeing him critically. “Definitely a genius, since now I have you right where I want you. Just don’t ever tell him I said that.” His arms went around her as she covered his body with hers and kissed him again. It was his turn to groan now that he had her whole body pressed along his. Her hips shifted oh-so-slowly against his, and he couldn’t help grinding his hips up in response, the friction delicious but dangerous.

“Peg--” When he broke off this kiss, her lips trailed to the edge his jaw. She pressed kisses all the way up to his ear.

“Do you want to stop?” She breathed out soft against his ear. 

“No--but maybe we should?” She sighed softly, pushing herself up on her knees to give them both a little space. 

“We’ve been dancing around this for far too long already.” She took his wrists in her hands, and placed his hands on her bare knees. Apparently she had adopted the California habit of going without stockings, and as his fingers stroked the skin just under the hem of her dress, he decided he approved. “Do you want me?” she asked, a longing note in her voice he never would have expected. 

“Yes, I really do--if you’re sure it’s what you want too.”

“If you can’t tell, I’ve been dying to have my wicked way with you. Now please, move those hands up already.” She kissed her way down his neck, before sitting up to get her own hands to work on the buttons on his shirt. He complied, sliding his fingertips teasingly up the sides of her thighs. Up, up, up, until he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear. He groaned, sinking his fingers into the generous swell of her buttocks as she pulled the tails of his shirt out of his pants, shooting him that wicked smile again. She rucked up his undershirt, night air cool against his chest, in contrast with the heat of her palms as she slid them up his torso. 

Then, she slid back a little ways, going for his belt buckle. To distract them both, he trailed his fingers around to slide up the inside of her thighs, marveling how the skin there felt even finer than the fabric of her dress. Peggy’s hands were quick and had his buckle unlatched already, but she stilled as his fingertips just barely trailed along the edge of her folds. She shot him an annoyed look and pressed forward into his fingers, her damp heat sliding over them. He watched in awe as her eyes slid closed, her hips shifting to slide her sensitive nub against his fingertips. He realized they were both panting and tried instead to take deep, calm breaths. Like rifle training, it wouldn’t do to pull the trigger too soon: deep breaths were the key. A moment or an age later Peggy’s eyes opened again and her hands went back to work on his belt and then fly. The side with his prosthetic slid a little as he tried to plant his feet and lift his hips so she could tug his pants down, but he got his shoes wedged under the dash firmly enough to manage it. She tugged his boxers down with his pants, not far enough to expose the scarred end of his leg but plenty far enough to see the strap that belted the prosthetic around his waist. She ignored it, though, and he quickly forgot it was there himself as her warm hand wrapped around his newly freed prick, standing at attention and achingly hard. She made one slow stroke, and then another, and he couldn’t help but press up into her grip. 

“Peg--!” He panted, but she already had her free hand fishing a packet out of her brassiere. Bless her and her foresight. She had the condom rolled on in a heartbeat and then maneuvered herself into position. He gripped her hips to help support her weight as she guided their bodies into alignment, and he held himself ever so still as she slid down onto him. His eyes fluttered shut as he was enveloped by her heat, and he took a deep breath as her muscles flexed around him. He pried his eyes open and she leaned down to kiss him deeply before sitting back up and beginning to rock her hips. He slid a hand between them to press his thumb against her nub again. She began to rock her hips faster, and he bit his lip, watching her move above him, curls bouncing, eyes dark and lidded. He watched them drift shut as she began to clench around him. Daniel lost his tenuous control and thrust up against her, following her over the edge. Her shudders subsided slightly after he stilled. She disengaged herself but only moved slightly to his left before collapsing against him, burying her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking his hand over her back as their breathing gradually slowed. 

“I’ve decided, I quite like California,” Peggy whispered. Daniel found himself grinning. 

“You know, it’s growing on me too,” he said. “How long do you think Howard will let you keep the car?”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dH1c9r891oY
> 
> HMU with more fic ideas on tumblr: katiekeysburg


End file.
